dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku vs. Krillin
VSクリリン |Rōmaji title = Faito!! Gokū Tai Kuririn |Literal title = Fight!! Goku vs Kuririn |Series = DB |Number = 95 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = Goku vs. Kuririn *Goku vs. Kuririn, Part 2 |Airdate = January 6, 1988 |English Airdate = December 20, 2002 |Previous = Stepping Down |Next = Tail's Tale }} VSクリリン |''Faito!! Gokū Tai Kuririn''|lit. "Fight!! Goku vs Kuririn"}} is the twelfth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the ninety-fifth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 6, 1988. Its original American airdate was December 20, 2002. Summary Following Jackie Chun's withdrawal, Tien walks away with mixed feeling, wanting to be alone to think. As Goku and Krillin prepare for their match, Krillin makes him promise that he will fight him seriously and will not hold back just because they are friends to which Goku complies. Meanwhile, Jackie Chun is changing back into his Master Roshi persona when Tien shows up. He asks about the disguise and Roshi tells him it’s for the benefit of his students. Tien tells him that aims to take Mercenary Tao's place as the world’s number one assassin. Roshi shrugs it off saying it will never happen as Tien has a conscious. Goku and Krillin start their semi-final match in the World Martial Arts Tournament. After several minutes of fighting, they seem evenly matched. Goku jumps high in the air, and Krillin follows him. The Sun reflects off of Krillin's bald head and blinds Goku, allowing Krillin to kick him to the ground. Goku somehow lands on his feet and attacks Krillin as he falls. Krillin sucks in some air, causing him to inflate like a balloon and float, thus throwing off Goku's timing. Meanwhile, while the two spirited youths battle on, Tien Shinhan confronts Master Roshi to ask him why he quit the match. Master Roshi tells Tien that he is not a killer, even though he acts like it. He says that Tien has a conscience, and this will make him into a hero. Tien tries to ignore Roshi's teachings and promises to kill Goku, just to prove him wrong. Major Events *Match 6 commences between Goku and Krillin. *Master Roshi talks with Tien Shinhan about the error of his ways. Battles *Goku vs. Krillin Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *Jackie is shown walking out the arena and passing upset fans, stopping to cheer up a little girl on the way. Goku and Krillin watch his parting, with the former possibly knowing they'll never see him again. Journalists attempt to interview Tien about winning against the former world champion, but the three-eyed man angrily turns them away. Shen and Chiaotzu appear to congratulate Tien only for him to brush them off with the excuse of wanting to rest. As he muses over Roshi's warnings from their fight, the frustrated Tien takes his anger out on some water barrels, fuming over the old man breaking his resolve. None of this was in the manga. *Before the match starts, the non-combatants discuss who will be the winner of the match will be, with Launch saying (in the Japanese version) that since Goku has had more experience with destroying the Red Ribbon Army, it will most likely be him. This wasn't in the manga as Launch, along with Bulma and Puar, weren't present for the match due to them being in the hospital with Yamcha; only Oolong and Turtle remained to watch the matches while the others listened from Yamcha's room via a radio. **As a side effect of the above change, Oolong and Turtle's musings saying that this will be a great match is replaced with Oolong, Bulma, and Puar debating on whether to cheer for Goku or Krillin. They get into an argument with Bulma screaming she can't take it anymore. **There is a panel in the manga where some of the spectators watch in awe at Goku and Krillin's match that's replaced with the gang cheering them on and Launch going berserk telling Krillin to shape up. *Krillin's flashback to his training over the past three years isn't in the manga. *Roshi's pathos over hanging up his Jackie Chun ego is more evident in the anime. Also, before he tells Tien his reasoning for his disguise, Roshi sneezes, blows his nose, and then hands the dirty tissue to the Crane student before trying to walk away. Tien's resistance to Roshi's advice is more pronounced here, where his rant about wanting to be an assassin like Mercenary Tao is more passionate compared to the manga. Trivia *The song Mezase Tenkaichi plays for the final time in the series when Goku and Krillin begin fighting seriously. The English dub did not use it. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 95 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 95 (BD) pt-br:Chegou a hora! Goku enfrenta Kuririn fr:Dragon Ball épisode 095 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball